


Give Me Some Madness I Can Get Off On

by anobrainpng



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon calls Ryan angel, M/M, Vampire!Brendon, bottom!Ryan, jon is Brendon's butler, nobody gets bitten by Brendon though, top!brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anobrainpng/pseuds/anobrainpng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan goes to his local gas station for a slushie and Cheetos puffs and he meets an interesting character but that won't be their only encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Some Madness I Can Get Off On

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so hi this is my first time actually posting a fic but I did it because my friend/amazing editor chloe convinced me to so thanks to her. So I based it off of Brendon during the shorty awards because he honestly looked like a vampire (here's a link if you haven't seen it: http://youtu.be/Kn__-q6zSGg) and this picture of Ryan that Vincent Perini posted on Instagram (https://instagram.com/p/1tTsVMLoqq/) So enjoy : )
> 
> Title from Sidewinder by Catfish and the Bottlemen.

The doorbell chimed as I walked into the station of the gas stop, causing the teenage boy to look up from behind the counter where he was reading a comic book of some sort. I made my way over to the slushie machine since that was the main reason I was here, but I also needed gas. I filled the cup to the brim with the cherry flavored slushie and grabbed a bag of cheese Cheeto Puffs on my way to the counter. The boy looked up and not-so-secretly checked me out. I scoffed and placed my items down.

The boy tapped some things on the computer screen in front of him rather slowly. I sighed and turned my head as I heard the doorbell ring. A man around the same age as me entered the store wearing a velvety red suit that looked far more expensive than my casual floral button-up, black and white striped shirt, and black jeans I threw on this morning.

He had his coffee-brown hair styled up in a smooth quiff. The darkness of the red and the black button-up he was wearing under made the pale tone of his skin more than obvious. He was _very_ handsome.

He turned my way and my brown eyes met his big, brown orbs. I quickly turned away as the teenage cashier told me the price of my snacks.

"I could give you a discount but it'll cost you only one thing." The teen boy grinned up at me.

"And what would that be, kid?" I asked.

"Hmm...maybe your number, perhaps?" He winked at me.

I chuckled loud enough that handsome-pale-dude must've heard it. "Look, how old are you?"

"18." he replied with a grin.

"Nice. Well I'd like to think you'd wanna be dating guys your age. Aren't they all hotter than ever around that age?" I asked with a grin on my face.

The boy opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a deep, masculine voice coming from behind me.

"To be quite frank with you, I always thought older men were much hotter."

I flinched as I heard the man's voice for the first time. I slowly turned around and smiled up at him shyly.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Anyway, we got a deal sweet cheeks?" The boy asked me.

I furrowed my eyebrows together and laughed. "I gotta get going so, uh, here's for the snacks and gas. Keep the change, kid."

With that I walked away from the flustered boy and handsome-pale-dude, while sipping my slushie. As I exited I grabbed my sunglasses from where they rested on my shirt and put them on. I walked over to my car and placed the red drink and chips in the passenger seat while I went out to pump the gas into my vehicle. I pulled out my phone to check my Twitter feed as I waited and saw a flash of red from the corner of my eye. I smirked as I looked over and caught sight of the man. He smiled crookedly at me and I felt myself break into a hug grin. Why was I getting so flustered over this guy? He wasn't even that big of a deal.

Well, except he was. He was everything. His milky white skin was almost glowing in the sunlight and his hair looked so silky and smooth. And his voice was velvety like his gorgeous suit. I felt myself blush and quickly looked away. The man stood by his car just staring in my direction and I started feeling a little bit curious as to why he kept staring. He couldn't even walk over to me. He just had to make me blush and feel confused. What a dingus.

I pulled out the pump and set it back in its spot and entered my car. I buckled up and let my eyes drift towards the man's direction one more time but he wasn't there. I shook my head for even being so idiotic. Really? What was I? A teenage girl love struck by her crush?

I drove away.

I was kind of disappointed that I didn't even get to talk to the guy I mean he was handsome and maybe seeing him some time again would be nice. Perhaps in a nicer more romantic setting. When I wasn't dressed like a 12 year old boy about to go to the Dodgers game with his father.

I turned on the stereo and let the music soothe me as the warm Californian air flowed in through my windows and the golden rays of sunlight beat on my skin.

I was enjoying my ride home when suddenly I felt my car jerk upright to the left and then back down quite harshly. The thick smell of a burned out tire followed soon after and I cursed at my luck as I realized that my car's tire had popped. I made a halt to the right of the road and instantly reached for my cell phone to call a friend.

"Hello?"

"Dan! Hey uh I kind of need a favor?" I rushed out.

There's was no answer for a minute. "Ok. But if this involves sex or a new cat in any way-"

"No, no, no. None of that." I assured him, shaking my head. "It's just...my tire just popped and I'm kind of far from my place so I was wondering if you could-"

"Ryan I can't. I'm not even in the area right now. I'm actually in Vegas." I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Ok." I scratched my head. "Uh, so, you can't help me?"

"No, sorry man. Call Z, maybe?" Dan suggested. He actually sounded worried.

"Nah, I think she's busy at a party or something."

"This early?"

"Yup."

"Well, just call like AAA or something?"

I groaned. "I guess I'll just have to do that since I apparently have no friends that have my back."

"Ry, I'm deeply sorry, man. I'll make it up to you." He chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya later, dingus." And with that I hung up. I was about to google the number for AAA when I heard a car stopping behind me. I looked up from my phone and my heart instantly sped up. It was him.

He stepped out from his black BMW and made his way over to me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him and I didn't know why. He didn't stop until he was about only a foot away from me.

"Fancy meeting you here." He smiled up at me with the most blinding smile and it took me a few seconds to gather myself.

"Yeah. My tire. It popped." I managed to get out.

"I kind of guessed something of the sort occurred. Unless you just happened to stop here in front of this-" He paused to look around. "Magnificent tree."

I smirked. "Well it is quite grand. Y'know I bury all the dead bodies here." I instantly cursed myself for being so stupid. Who says stuff like that? Weirdos. I'll tell you that; weirdos that don't have boyfriends say shit like that.

He laughed. He actually laughed. "Am I just another victim then? I fell for your trap?"

I nodded. "Ah, you got me! I was just about to pull this string here and a boulder would've come cashing down on you."

"Hmm. Well two things are wrong with that scenario. You don't have a piece of string and you can't bury me if I'm stuck under a giant boulder."

"Hey, hey. You leave that to me! I'm a wise guy. I can figure this stuff out. How else would I have accomplished it?"

We both started laughing for what felt like hours. I needed to marry this guy, I thought to myself. He's laughing at jokes about me being a murderer. Yup, definitely gonna marry him.

"I'm Brendon by the way." He smiled up at me with that gorgeous smile of his and held out his hand.

I firmly grasped it and shook it. "Ryan."

"Nice to meet you Ryan." We just smiled at each other for a while and his hand was still in mine and it was warm and soft. When he pulled his hand away I realized that the sun was setting and I still hadn't called for help.

"Shit." I thought aloud.

"What's wrong?" Brendon asked.

"Uh, I mean my car is still not gonna move soon and I haven't called for help."

"I could-" He cleared his throat. "You could-I mean if you really want-I could give you a ride. We could call for help and I'll take you home."

I pretended to not notice the slight smirk in his voice and the way he seductively had his eyebrows raised. "Sure. That'd be really nice." I coughed awkwardly. "I mean that'd be nice of you. To do. To help me. And yeah."

Brendon chuckled. "Ok. Shall we?" He motioned towards his car and I walked towards the passenger side. I reached for the door handle but Brendon beat me to it. I smiled at him and sat down in the seat. I looked around as Brendon walked around the car into the driver's side. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Would you like to listen to music?" He asked.

"Uh sure. What do you have?" He pointed to the glove compartment and I instantly reached out and opened it. Inside were a ton of CDs and I pulled a couple out and skimmed through them. "Smashing Pumpkins, huh?" I looked over to him and he shrugged.

I put the cd into the stereo and we drove in silence just letting the music substitute for conversation.

About 20 minutes later, he stopped in front of a huge black gate. He pulled over to the black box at the side of the gate where a male voice spoke out of.

"Mr. Urie, is that you arriving?" The voice asked.

"Yes, Jon. Also, call me Brendon." Brendon said back.

"Oh, right. Sorry, sir, my manners get the best of me sometimes."

"I know, Walker, now open up this gate." The gate opened only a couple seconds later and I forgot that he never said he'd take me to my own home, but that suddenly didn't matter when his house came to view.

It was a grand, white house that looked Victorian in a way. I gaped at it for a while and Brendon chuckled.

I looked over at him. "What's so funny?"

"You just look so amused. It's just a house, Ryan."

"But it's so beautiful. Dude, you gotta show me every corner of it."

Brendon laughed. "Sure, we can do that." We parked and walked up to the door where a man greeted us.

"Hello, Brendon and-" The man took a few seconds to look me up and down. "His guest. I am Sir Jon Walker, Brendon's butler, if you must label it."

I laughed. "Those...exist? I mean I never even really thought people had butlers."

Jon laughed. "Well, we're not fairies or unicorns, sir...?"

"Ryan." I informed him.

"Ah, well Sir Ryan, as I was saying butlers aren't mythical creatures."

"Yes, I know. I was just stating-"

Brendon cut us both off. "Well, I'll show you the house now. Jon, see ya later."

"Well, then Brendon if you will." He motioned with his hands that we walk into the house.

The first room we visited was the library which I definitely wanted to live in forever. It had a very high ceiling that was made of glass, and had thousands of books all around the perimeter of the room. The room itself was dark and had only the light from the top window shining through along with other dimly-lit lamps.

Brendon laughed and I looked over to him.

"What?"

"You look so adorable like this. You're all wide eyed and excited. S'cute." We stared at each other and smiled for about five minutes. "Next room."

About four hours later, we'd gone through every room in the house. Brendon had yet to show me around outside, but we could do that another day. "Last room. My room." Brendon said as he pushed open the double doors.

The room was dark, of course, and had a red and black theme to it. The bed had a mahogany frame with red, silk sheets neatly spread across the wide bed. There was a mahogany desk to the left of that with a vintage lamp placed atop it. To the right were two more doors and next to that was a red, velvety couch. There was also a guitar next to his bed.

"Shouldn't that guitar be in the music room?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I get bored and then the room is too far, so why not keep it in here?"

I hummed in response and walked over to sit on the bed. He didn't stop me so I laid on it. He walked over after a minute or two and laid down next to me.

"This is really big. And comfortable." I said while giggling. I didn't know why I was giggling.

"Yeah, I guess so. It'd feel much more comfortable if I had someone to share it with." Brendon responded.

"You don't?" I tried to ask as casually as possible.

"Huh?" He turned his head to face me.

"You don't have someone to share it with?"

"No. I have yet to find myself that special person."

I turned my head and we were only a couple inches apart.

He looked beautiful from this angle. He looked beautiful from any angle but especially right now.

Brendon leaned forward and closed the distance between us. His lips felt soft and full on mine. The kiss was slow and innocent. I rolled onto my side and placed my hand on his chest. Brendon wrapped his arm around my small waist and pulled me closer so I was almost on top of him. I had no idea what I was doing but all I knew was that it all felt so right. Brendon kissed me with more force and nudged my mouth open with his tongue. I let out a small gasp as his tongue brushed against mine. He rolled us over so he was laying on top of me and I instantly wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him close. I placed one hand in his hair and the other on the small of his back.

"Bren." I gasped out. He had one hand on my cheek and the other right next to my head as we kissed more heatedly. Brendon grinded down slowly, and probably accidentally, causing us to both moan. He kept moving his hips against mine at a slow, teasing pace.

"Bren, I-"

"What? What is it, Ry?" He asked in a low, husky voice.

"I need...need you. I want-fuck."

"What is it that you want, baby? Tell me what you want." Brendon moved down to suck on my neck. "Tell me."

"God. Brendon." I moaned out as he sucked harder on my neck. There'd definitely be a dark mark there tomorrow. I could feel myself grow harder as his teeth scraped against my neck. "Fuck. Brendon, I-"

Suddenly, Brendon completely stopped moving and I could hear him sort of whispering to himself. "Bren? You ok? We can stop, it's okay-"

"It's not-no, you're fine. I just-I can't..." His voice was shaking.

I pulled up his face from the crook of my neck. "Hey, it's ok babe."

He didn't look me in the eyes. "I'm sorry Ry. I'm sorry..."

"Wha-?" Was all I managed to get out as his eyes turned dark instantly and two sharp, pointy teeth grew out and he dove into my neck.

He... Brendon... Those don't exist no...

I instantly pulled away and tried pushing him off. Brendon grabbed my wrists and pinned me down. I could feel his hot breath against my neck and the top of his tooth scraping my skin.

"What the—Bren, please no!" I begged. He wasn't listening though. I instantly brought my knee up to hit him in the crotch and he let go of my hands. I scurried away from him and brought shaky hands up to my neck to feel around for any signs of damage.

Brendon looked up at me with wide eyes and I got up from the bed and ran towards the door. "Ry, wait!"

I heard him call after me but I wasted no time in running for the door. Before I could open the door, Brendon was right behind me and he pulled me by my waist back towards the bed. By now, I was shaking and holding back tears because I did not wanna die like this. Being attacked by some weird dude that thought he was a fucking vampire. I fought hard to get away from him but he had a tight grip on me. He threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me, pinning my wrists down.

"Listen, I shouldn't have done that. Ok? It was a mistake and I'm sorry. I wasn't gonna—look my intention wasn't to bring you back here and kill you I just got tempted. I'm so sorry. I don't wanna hurt you in any way."

I looked away and tried to get away. "Ry, stop!" He leaned down and caught my lips in a heated, fast kiss. I tried to pull away but his lips were mesmerizing and felt so good against mine. I played the scene that just occurred over and over in my head but nothing seemed to be working in my mind because I didn't pull away. Instead I slowly brought my hands up and wrapped them around his neck.

"Wait, Bren." Something finally clicked inside of me and I found the strength to pull away.

He looked up at me with wide, dark eyes.

"Aren't you gonna at least explain?"

He laughed awkwardly. "Uh, sure. I'm a vampire."

He leaned down to kiss me but I moved my head away. "Ok. That's it?"

"Ry, what is it you wanna know? I was bitten at the age of 27, I drink blood from humans, I have to wear these rings or else I'll perish in the sun. Anything else you wanna know?"

"I don't even know your last name. Wow did we get lost in the moment."

We instantly burst out laughing and he rested his forehead on mine. "You really wanna do the whole get to know each other thing right now? We could be doing other more important things." Brendon looked up at me and wiggled his eyebrows.

I giggled and slapped his arm playfully. "I don't know I'm just really confused and scared but turned on at the same time."

"Vampire kink?" He asked jokingly.

"Oh, yes the thought of you puncturing my throat with your teeth and sucking my blood makes me extremely hard."

"Well, necks aren't the only thing I suck."

I laughed out so hard my stomach hurt after. "Did you really just say that, Brendon?"

"Yes. I'm serious though." He reached out and brushed some stray hairs from my face.

"Sounds kinda scary. Y'know with your teeth and all."

Brendon laughed. "They're not out all the time. They weren't out earlier."

"Yeah, I guess so." I said before pulling him down for a slow, passionate kiss. Soon, we were rutting against each other quickly like teenagers.

"Bren, we should get our clothes off, maybe?" He climbed off of me to pull his suit jacket off and I sat up to pull off my own shirt and unbutton his too. He smirked down at me and went to undo his belt before I got the hint and moved his hands away to get my own on him.

Brendon was kneeling on the bed right in front of me so my face was leveled with his crotch. I instantly pulled down his very expensive dress pants leaving him in only a pair of tight black briefs. I looked up at him and examined his body from my position and my mouth watered at the sight of Brendon looking down at me with dark eyes. I kept our eyes locked as I pulled his briefs down and wrapped my hand around him. His brows furrowed and his mouth opened slightly as his hand came up to rest atop my head.

"Fuck, your hands are big. Feels so good, Ry." He gasped out as I tightened my grip. I stroked him slowly and went even slower every time he moaned out. "Stop teasing. Get your mouth on me before I eat you."

I smirked at the comment and finally took him into my mouth in one smooth gulp. Brendon's hand tightened in my hair and pulled at it painfully as he bucked forward slowly. I worked on him fast and used my right hand to pump him fast too. Soon he was moaning out incoherently and I pulled off to nip at his gorgeous hips.

"Fuck, Ryan. God, I'm gonna come. You need to stop. I'm-" He cut himself off with a very loud groan as I took him into my mouth once more. "Seriously, stop or-"

"Or else what, brenny bee?" I asked smugly.

"Or I won't be able to fuck you into the mattress." I was shocked at his response and almost choked on my breath.

"Oh, is that what you want, Ry?" He pushed me back so I was lying on his mattress and leaned down, close to my ear. "You want me to fuck you so hard you'll leave here and still feel me for days after? Is that what you want, baby?"

"Bren." I moaned out. He reached down to palm me through my extremely tight jeans. "Brendon, please." I cried out.

"What, Ryan? Tell me what you want angel. I'll give you anything. Whatever you want." He kissed my jaw and moved down to nibble at my collarbones.

"Anything. Just fucking touch me. Bren please I need you. In any way."

"I want to know what you want. What you like. How you like it. Baby, I wanna please you." He whispered against my bare chest. A shiver ran through my body and I clutched onto Brendon's biceps.

"Fuck, I just want you to fuck me. Just please."

"Whatever you want, angel." Brendon lapped at my nipple and I moaned out loudly at the sensation. When I didn't feel his weight on me I opened my eyes only to see him pull off his pants entirely and grab for something in the bottom drawer of his bedside cabinet. I quickly pulled off my jeans and waited for Brendon to join me. He kissed me softly as he lead me onto my back and settled himself between my legs. I spread them wide and felt Brendon smirk at that.

"So needy. Such a good boy." He remarked.

The praise made my heart swell and well I was a sucker for praise. It just made me feel ecstatic when I pleased my partners. Especially Brendon.

He opened the bottle of lube and poured some onto his palm so he could dip two fingers in it. My breath hitched as he lead his slicked fingers to my hole. He stared me dead in the eyes as he pushed one inside me torturously slowly. I instantly pushed back onto it and moaned out when he pulled it out slowly and pushed in hard.

"More. I need more." I begged.

"Sure thing, doll." Brendon replied as he kissed my temple. After a couple more minutes, I cried out for him to just hurry up and fuck me but he kept teasingly fingering me.

"Bren, please. I fuckin need you." I cried out.

"Alright baby, don't cry." He smirked down at me.

Brendon grabbed the condom and put it on before putting all his weight on me and kissing me. I broke the kiss by moaning out loudly as Brendon pushed in fast and rough. Too fast, but just the right amount of pain came with it.

"Oh, you like that, huh? You like it rough, angel?" Brendon grunted out.

"Fuck, yes." Brendon held onto my hips in a bruising manner as he slammed into me at a steady rhythm. I clutched onto his back with one arm as I pulled on his hair with the other.

"Bren, fuck. Oh god! Right there, babe. Fuck -" I cried out as he hit my prostate dead on. After that he'd hit my spot with every thrust which caused me to drag my nails over the skin on his back, probably leaving angry red marks.

"Bren, I'm close." With that, Brendon flipped us over so I was on top and he pulled me upward so I was sitting on his lap.

"Ride me until you come. Don't stop." He demanded.

I steadied myself and began to rock back and forth slowly at first which caused Brendon to let out a long, guttural moan. Soon, I was bouncing up and down on Brendon's cock at a fast pace as he let out the most delicious sounds. I watched his face as I did so.

He looked blissed out and his eyes never left mine as we both moaned out each others names. We created a rhythm together and our bodies seemed to work perfectly together. He held my hips as I moved on his lap and I placed my palms on his sweaty chest.

Brendon reached up to pull me down for a sweet, tender kiss that only two intimate lovers would share and that left goosebumps all over my sweaty skin. I felt the warm sensation at the pit of my stomach grow hotter as sparks were lit and soon a fire arose as my climax grew nearer.

My arms gave out and Brendon caught me and flipped us back to our original position. My limbs felt heavy and weak as he slowly rocked into me, both of us too tired and dazed to work rapidly. So we held each other close and his hands found mine as our lips connected and every part of my body felt electric and alive. Every one of his soft touches burned my skin.

He rested his head on the crook of my neck and whispered sweet nothings into my ear quietly and that's all it took for me as I let the fire inside me overtake my entire body, and electrify my veins. And I held onto Brendon and he held me through it all. He slowly thrusted into me a few more times until he went slack and cried my name out and I knew he had felt the same burn I did and that made it more special.

We lay there like that for minutes before he pulled out of me and settled himself behind me and held me close to him. He kissed behind my ear and soon I heard his breath even out and just that was definitely the soundtrack to a restful night for me. And so I fell asleep with the feeling of Brendon everywhere and his soft sounds that warmed my heart and knew that this wasn't good but for now it was beyond that.

**Author's Note:**

> Well..  
> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :) xx


End file.
